Al Bhed
The Al Bhed are a tribe of technologists in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Making up ten percent of the Spiran population, they have a unique language and unlike the other races in Spirause machina, a technology prohibited by the dominant religion, Yevon. Most Al Bhed stay in the Bikanel Desert, or some Al Bhed's likeGippalfind home at Djose Temple, a temple ran by only Al Bhed, though most are shunned by humans, and Yevonites. History Around 1000 years ago the Al Bhed society lived on Bikanel Island, whose most explored region is known as the Sanubia Desert. Their city was destroyed by Sin, and the citizens scattered around Spira, often being detested by the other races of the world. A millennium later, under Cid's leadership, the Al Bhed regrouped on Bikanel Island and built a new city called Home. Culture Out of all the humanoid races in Spira, the Al Bhed are the most expressive in their emotions and body language; many of their more notable members also exhibit personalities that may classify as eccentric or juvenile. Al Bhed take an interest in Spira's technological past, organizing salvage operations and excavations for ancient technology. The Al Bhed are the only Spiran race to openly reject the teachings of Yevon especially in regard to the ban on machina. They are often ostracized by the rest of the population, labeled as heathens, and have been the victims of attacks by Yevonites in the past, although some Al Bhed have still found global acceptance, most notably Rin, who operates a chain of travel agencies throughout Spira, and some are allowed to participate in the Yevon-sponsored blitzball tournaments. The Al Bhed are represented in the blitzball league by the Al Bhed Psyches. Biology Al Bhed possess certain distinctive biological traits. Al Bhed have green eyes and their pupils are spiral-shaped. Al Bhed have a wide array of skin tones, but regardless of skin color, all Al Bhed have blond hair (assuming they have hair). They are adept at swimming and holding their breath underwater, which serves them well during underwater excavations. Behavior The Al bhed are the only race to openly reject the teachings of Yevon, especially in regard to the ban on Machina. The race have been the victims of attacks by the Yevonites in the past, and yet the Al Bhed have still managed to find global acceptance. The Al Bhed and Yevonites still have cold wars though out the rest of their existence, however, all Al Bhed are forbidden to entering the temples, in less they are a guardian of a summoner, which is very often since they dislike the idea of summoners. Language The Al Bhed language is spoken by the Al Bhed people. Working like a substitution cipher (a language system replacing certain letters with others), it shares the same syntax and grammar of English. Converting Al Bhed to English is simple once a person knows which letter/sound stands for what, but in the world of Spira people require entire books to translate one letter, implying the language may be more complicated than how it is depicted in the games. While Al Bhed speak their own language by majority, some words have been adopted from the main Spiran language: words like fiend, magic, aeon and airship, as well as Sin, are used by the Al Bhed but originate from other cultures. The name of the people and their language is Al Bhed, even when speaking said language. Known Al Bhed * Cid Marudeva * Nerys Marudeva * Abi Marudeva * Brother Marudeva * Rikku Marudeva * Gippal Audun * Yuna Naimah (Half human) Triva * The Al Bhed's hair grow in extreme speed * The Al Bhed are forbidden to enter the temples of Yevon. * Al Bhed children wear full body suits. Many Al Bhed wear glasses or goggles. * Humans can learn the Al Bhed language by picking up Al Bhed Primers. Category:Races